Just Each Other
by darkgirl3
Summary: Ethan watches Danny sleep for while, Danny does the same before they have sex only to go back to sleep. It's all either of them wants to do for the day.


**I Own Nothing if did things would been different.**

**AN: I wrote this back in 2017 just now posting it over two years later lol. Takes place after the episode where Boyd was killed.**

**Summary: Ethan watches Danny sleep for while, Danny does the same before they have sex only to go back to sleep. It's all either of them wants to do for the day. **

**Title: Just Each Other**

It was after midnight and Ethan was just parking his motorcycle a block from his boyfriend's house. It was too late to just drive over without waking his parents up. It had been over a month since he'd started officially dating Danny. It had been two weeks since he'd broken his code of telling Danny the truth about who he actually was. Aiden had about ripped him a new one too, but he'd stood his ground and walked out on his brother. He hadn't wanted to hear about what would happen if the rest of the pack found out. Fuck the mission he had been supposed to deal with because he had found something else he wanted more than some stupid rival pack drama. He didn't see anything wrong with the others, they were just trying to survive and live their lives.

He was falling in love for the first time. Right now he was going to put that first even if it did lead to his death. He wouldn't let anybody hurt Danny not even his brother. He knew it would be the others he had to worry about more though. Aiden would never do something that would hurt him that badly even if he did threaten to do it. He swore at times that Aiden's heart was still frozen, but then when he saw his brother with Lydia he had a little hope. The girl could work miracles and right now she was working one on his brother. He knew that Aiden was starting to fall for Lydia too even if he lied about it.

He had made sure his motorcycle was hidden in the trees so that nobody would notice before he took off towards Danny's. He cut through the back yards of three houses before using his supernatural ability to leap from the ground to the window ledge of Danny's room's. The window was open and he silently slipped in before closing the window back. He smiled watching Danny sleep; it was nice to actually not have to worry about anything when he was here. He could actually be carefree and act normal.

He started stripping off his jacket and shirt before kicking his boots off. It didn't take long before he was down to just his boxer briefs. He pulled the covers back sliding into the bed moving so that he was front to back with Danny wrapping his arm around his naked torso. He loved the scent that was his boyfriend. Armani mixed with his natural smell and body wash surrounded his senses. He could pick Danny out from anywhere using his sense of smell and the lock he always had using his other abilities on him.

He felt Danny shift, but he could tell from his steady heartbeat that he hadn't woke up yet. He closed his own eyes hoping that he could get some sleep. He was starting to question everything that he thought he'd stood for. He had to make a change soon because he couldn't lose Danny and if he found out about his past he might lose him. He'd told him about being a werewolf and that there were things he wasn't proud of that he'd done, but he didn't go in detail. He didn't know if he could take Danny looking him in the face calling him a murderer like Lydia did to his brother. It was true and he felt guilty as hell for the things they'd done since he got to Beacon Hills. "Just don't let him get hurt because of me," he said quietly to ever who might be listening. He would be destroyed if Danny got mixed up in the stuff that was going on.

**~Hours Later~**

Danny didn't have to turn around to know who was in his bed, but he slowly turned around so that he was looking at Ethan anyway. He wasn't sure what time it was, but the first signs of the dawn were starting to come through his window. He liked watching Ethan sleep because sometimes it was the only time that he seemed like he didn't have the world on his shoulders. He hadn't needed for Ethan to finish his sentence weeks back when he'd finally confessed about being a werewolf. He might act like he didn't know what went on in his home town, but he wasn't that zoned out to it. His last name did stand for full moon which he'd told Ethan to look up.

He just didn't want to deal with it, he had his own problems. The biggest one had been finding a guy who wouldn't rip his heart out. If he thought about it he was dating one that could literally rip it out, but he didn't dwell on that part. Ethan wasn't like his exes who dumped him or just didn't care to have a second date. He didn't know how he'd gotten lucky, but whatever the reason he wasn't going to question it. He did know that Ethan was always worried about the rest of his and his brother's pack finding out. It had scared him that Ethan was going to walk away like the others had done to him. Instead he'd showed up that same night telling him he didn't care what he was told. They weren't breaking up; he'd take the fall out before he left him alone.

He didn't want to wake Ethan up, but he couldn't help the need to kiss him. He had told himself that this year he was just going to work on school and nothing else. He was tired of getting his heart broken, but Ethan had walked into his life changing that. That day in the library just talking to him had actually been nice. It hadn't felt like the only thing he'd wanted was in his pants.

There had been a moment when Ethan had told him what he'd really started talking to him for that he had wanted to punch the crap out of him, but it had lasted about four hours. Ethan had shown up using his door for once instead of the window apologizing. They had ended up having make up sex that had mind blowing. It was also the first fight they'd had, which if it was the last he'd be happy. He knew there was a big difference in the past relationships and now, he felt safe. Which should be funny since he was in middle of all that was going on with two packs. Yet he knew he was safe with Ethan promising to protect him no matter what.

If not for the need to empty his bladder he wouldn't have moved from the bed. It didn't take much to get free, but he wasn't crazy about the chill he now felt from leaving the warmth of his bed and Ethan's arms. He closed the door back trying not to make any noise as he did so. He always let Ethan sleep longer when he stayed over. He wasn't sure how much he actually got at the penthouse lately.

**~ED ED ED ED~**

Ethan opened his eyes after hearing the sound of the door. He was comfortable until he noticed that Danny wasn't in the bed anymore. He rolled on his back looking up at the ceiling debating on what his options where. He could go back to sleep, get up and go see where Danny was at, or get dressed and go find something to eat. He hadn't had anything since the morning before and after so many years of doing things he had to do to survive life he'd actually found a breaking point. He hadn't been able to look at food after what had happened the day before. He didn't know if he could now, but he was craving pancakes for some reason.

He was about to get up when the door opened again and Danny walked back in. The sight of his boyfriend made his mouth water and this time it wasn't for pancakes. He hadn't been fully asleep earlier and he'd felt the light kiss he'd been given. He wanted to do more than that right now, but he could hear other heart beats in the house when he did a check to see if they were alone. He pushed the covers back getting up not giving Danny a chance to get farther in the room.

The door shut as he backed Danny into it turning the lock as he claimed his boyfriend's mouth. He needed him more than food right now, more than the need to breathe. He let his hands roam over Danny's body not able to keep them in one place. He loved the feel of the toned body under his hands. He let out a moan feeling Danny's tongue slip into his mouth as they battled over control. Danny started moving them backwards and he let him. He could feel his lungs starting to burn for the need of oxygen.

He bit down on his own lip as Danny's mouth moved down to his neck as he felt the bed against the back of his legs. They fell backwards onto the bed pulling apart long enough to move farther up the bed. Once they were fully on the bed Ethan went back to kissing Danny moving his hands over his lover's back. He gasped at the friction from the only piece of clothing separating them. He wanted more than kisses right now. They took turns when it came to who was giving and getting, but right now he needed to feel Danny buried inside of him.

Danny worked his way down Ethan's body leaving a trail of kisses and touches as he went. He knew that Ethan wasn't quiet, but he was trying to be since others were just down the hall. He pulled Ethan's boxer briefs off tossing them to the floor, but he didn't touch his lover's hardened cock just yet. He smiled as he removed his own boxer briefs so that they were both fully naked now. He firmly bit down on Ethan's nipple making him moan as his fingers played with his other. He knew his lover's body and just how to get him from zero to explosion in less than a minute. He also knew how to play his body so he could drag out the pleasure. He was going for option number two right now. He wasn't ready to let Ethan off, he was going to enjoy this.

Ethan was trying to get friction against his cock, but Danny wasn't playing fair. He was just out of reach of the friction he needed. "Danny please," he wasn't above begging, at least not when it came to the two of them in bed. Any other time he wouldn't be caught dead begging for anything.

"Not yet," Danny replied moving to give Ethan's other nipple the same treatment sucking and biting down. He really loved the sounds that his boyfriend made as he gave him pleasure. His own cock was leaking like a faucet just listening to Ethan's moans.

"Fuck," Ethan knew he was screwed and not the good kind he was about to be either. Danny liked dragging it out and right now he was torturing him. He didn't want to wake the house up by screaming out, but he had problems trying to be quiet. His boyfriend played his body just as good as he played the trumpet. He'd gotten a private showing of that once and he still smiled at that memory.

"We'll get there," Danny grinned moving down Ethan's body kissing everywhere, but where Ethan wanted him to. After a few moments he showed him a little mercy finally taking hold of Ethan's cock circling the head with tongue. He opened his mouth taking him in because he couldn't wait any longer either. He'd been going slow, but changed the pace taking Ethan all the way down and then back up. He repeated it a few times hearing the moans escaping from Ethan getting louder.

"Danny," Ethan was trying not to let go, but he was so close to losing it. He had his eyes shut tight trying to keep the other half of him under control. He could tell that his eyes had changed colors. He bit down on his inner jaw as he fought not to shout out Danny's name. He never knew how to stay quiet. The feeling of Danny's mouth surrounding him was becoming too much. It felt so good that he was going to come apart soon if he didn't stop. The fact that Danny had no gag reflex either had caused him to cum so hard that first time. "Going…."

Danny sucked on the head of Ethan's cock swirling his tongue around before he moved the tip over the slit. Ethan bucked trying not to let the shout escape his mouth as he filled Danny's mouth with his cum. Danny didn't let up as he emptied into his mouth watching him swallow everything he was giving him. He moaned feeling his cock slip free of his lover's mouth. He was still half hard and knew it wasn't going to take much to get him going again.

**~DEDEDE~**

Danny wasn't done with Ethan yet, he moved up kissing him letting his own moan out as Ethan's hands moved down his back. He didn't want to break the kiss, but he wanted Ethan surrounding him even more. He pulled back looking down at Ethan, "Open your eyes," he said barely above a whisper, but knew Ethan could hear him.

Ethan knew that Danny didn't care that his eyes changed sometimes, he used to have to fight them before he'd come clean. He didn't know what it was about Danny that sometimes made him let every bit of his control fall away. He looked up at Danny finding a warm smile looking back at him. He didn't get how he got lucky after all the hell he'd been through and the life he had. He could be honest with Danny most days, more honest than he was with his own brother. "You're going to be the death of me,"

Danny grinned giving Ethan another kiss before reaching in the night stand pulling out the lube he'd stashed there. Ethan watched him squirt some onto his fingers moaning in anticipation of what was coming. His head fell back onto the bed as he felt his lover's finger moving around his entrance. He gasped at the pleasure that coursed through his body at the invasion. Danny kissed him as he worked his finger in and out before adding a second once he was sure. Ethan wrapped his arms around Danny holding him close as he could.

Danny added a third finger before he was satisfied that Ethan was slick enough for him. He didn't object as Ethan slicked his cock up with the lube. He had to stop him when he thought he was going to erupt from the pleasure of Ethan's hand moving up and down his shaft. He moved into position capturing Ethan's mouth again as they both moaned as their bodies joined together. The warmth surrounded him as he slid all the way in.

Ethan moved his hands down Danny's sides and back up he couldn't keep them still as their bodies stayed still. He moved his legs up trying to get Danny to move, but Danny took hold of his hips not letting him thrust as they battled over who controlled the kiss. Ethan swirled his tongue around not giving an inch moaning as Danny finally moved, but just an inch. His hands ran down Danny's back grabbing hold of his ass trying to get him to move more.

Danny moved so that just the head of his cock was in his lover before thrusting back in. They moaned together and Ethan let Danny have complete control of his pleasure. The pace was slow and Ethan didn't care, if it was anyone else he would have, but it felt right with Danny. He knew it wasn't just sex either, it scared him the first time, but now he enjoyed it. He hadn't said those three words yet, but he hoped Danny knew he did. He could feel the love for him right now as they moved. Nothing had ever felt like this and he wasn't going to screw things up either.

Ethan moaned as Danny sucked the spot on his neck biting down hard shooting bolts of pleasure through his body. "Danny, please," he turned his head just enough letting Danny have more access as they rocked back and forth. He could feel the orgasm in his stomach as it started rising. He pulled Danny's lips back to him feeling how close he was. He could feel Danny stretching him too as he expanded and he knew he was close too.

"Let go," Danny whispered pulling away for air, he looked down at his lover, knowing he was on the edge. He helped Ethan as they wrapped their hands around his cock moving them up and down twice before Ethan exploded in their hands and against their bodies.

"Danny," Ethan shouted he'd tried to hold back, but it slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. He gasped as the slow loving pace picked up as Danny took hold of his hips thrusting in and out as he hit against that sweet spot inside his body. "Fuck," he groaned as his cock let go another thick stream of cum as he went over the edge again as Danny finally let go too.

"Ethan," Danny let out as he filled his lover trying not to collapse on him. He somehow rolled just in time still fully imbedded in Ethan's body.

Ethan moved his hand over Danny's side kissing him as they came back down from their pleasure. He didn't want to move, but they eventually would have to. Right now he wasn't going anywhere though, "I'm staying with you tonight again," he said, "I think we should do this again all night," he said nuzzling Danny's nose with his own.

Danny just nodded as they snuggled up, he was spent and right now the idea of moving wasn't in his mind. He felt the covers as Ethan pulled them up pulling them over both of them. He fell asleep listening to Ethan's heart beating. He could do this for the rest of his life if he really thought about it because he couldn't get enough of Ethan.

Ethan closed his eyes too with a smile completely content cuddling up with Danny and not moving for most of the day. Spending the rest of his life just being normal as he could be with Danny would be nice. He was really going to have to convince Aiden to walk away from the pack with him. He'd plead his case with him and if it failed he'd beg Lydia to help him. Right now though he was going to sleep and be a human in high school after all he wasn't just a werewolf; he was still human.

**~THE END~**

Thanks for reviews and kudos


End file.
